The untold life of junko
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: hey my name is Junko I'm of Korean and Japanese decent. I live with my mom for now and have a little brother, I guess you would call it a normal life. If only you really knew the half of it,come take a look in to my haunted life
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling something bad was going to happen? I have and it was that feeling that reveled a secret I wished stay buried. By the way my name is junko and this is a true story about my life. It all started with that feeling, normally it comes in goes when I'm walking home alone. I usually thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. But this time it lingered and even felt like it got stronger.

Something you should know about my house its the oldest one on the block we've lived in it for about three months when this all started. Ill admit I fought my mother tooth in nail but in the end she brought the house. I still remember her words "its to cheap to give up and we need a change". She was right we did need a change but only because our landlord was selling our house. My first home, I grew up there with my grandma, made friends, and so many memorizes. But the most important part I never had that feeling in our old house. My mom worked nights so I usually was left alone. For the first weeks or so my mom pulled as many double she could. She called my aunt to stay and watch over me. The house was empty and cold but that was cause the heater needed to be fixed. my aunt thought it would be a good idea to sleep on the living room floor. I was more happy to, it was kind of like a slumber party. She thought it would be fun to invite my cousin but she couldn't come. Everything seemed fine and soon my mother cut down on doubles so my aunt could go home. Which left me back to square one but by then my room was all set up and at least if felt somewhat like home. This is embarrassing but none the less important, every time I had to use the bathroom at night I would run as fast as I could. Which isn't bad but I'm in high school and what highschooler do you know that dose that?. Well the reason I did this was because my mothers room. She had a habit up leaving the door open and every time I went to the bathroom it was like someone was looking at me with evil intentions. Now through out my story ill describe my house to you and you'll get the full layout by the end. My house kitchen was always cold, oddly enough like a ice box. My mom even decided to turn the heat way up during the winter thinking that would solve the problem. This was after checking for cracks, if the window was open etc. which never was case, the kitchen was just always cold. Now I'm not one to willingly put myself out there to look crazy so I would brush things off. Regardless of how wrong I felt they were and when the kitchen is always cold all year you take heed. My grandmother once told me that when she was young she was thought that the way and direction your house is built can invite the supernatural, so do other people. Its said that if your staircase lead from your door to a room, that room will be inviting ghost in. little did I know how true that was, the school year passed. And with summer came my cousin and little brother (my mother gave birth but before that my cousin moved in. She felt I needed company) my cousin moved into my old room and I moved into the smaller one. I didn't want share so I was willing to down size, you do what you have to do. The room had an inviting atmosphere about it. Everything seemed fine until one day my older cousin knocked on my door as I sat there drawing. I said come in and she sat on the floor near me, she then asked if I wanted to sleep in her room for the summer. I said okay, I mean she was my favorite cousin and my mom already thought I kept to myself to much. I expected her to leave but she just sat there watching me. I looked at her waiting for her to speak again but she didn't. She just looked, I gave in and asked what's wrong.? She said nothing just come we'll move you in now.

That night was the first night of my denial. It started off fine we watched some TV until around nine at night. Unlike me my cousin sleeps with the TV off but I find it hard to sleep without it. The night went on and I laid there in silence trying to sleep when the fan came on. I look towards my cousin and she appeared sleep, so to keep sane I just said must be on a timer. That worked for awhile until its speed increased, going to med then high. At this point my cousin moved and softly whispered name, I looked at her. Then said do you see that, she nodded. I laughed a little and said these timed fans are so cool. She could see by how quietly I said it and the look in my eye I was looking for her to agree. She nodded and said yeah but I don't think it possible for this one to do it. Why? I asked "because I don't own one like that and even if I did its unplugged." The fan then went back to a low blow, I pulled the cover over my head and laid still. After what seemed like forever the sun started to rise. And all I could think about was getting my things and getting out this room. My cousin got off the bed and made her way to mines she tapped me and I jumped. She sat down and said remember when you asked me what's wrong? I nodded and she said "well I lied this has been happening for a few nights. At first I thought it was just me but when I unplugged it and it still turned on I couldn't deny it anymore. I looked at her and said how? Ive lived in this room before you and nothing happened. She laughed a little(you know the ones you do when your scared) probably because you couldn't hear anything over that TV of yours. I stood up and said so we need to tell mommy, I'm sure she can put our mines at ease. She held me back "no, she'll never believe us who would?" I agreed with her. Before walking out the room, she asked "you wont leave me will you?". I shook my head while going down stair. My mom was in the kitchen feeding my baby brother "good morning sleepy head, I guess you two were hot I heard the fan on high a lot. Don't do it to much though you know you get sick easily" I nodded and went to get cereal. I took a deep breath and blew, then proceeded to ask my mother don't you think its weird its always so cold here? She told me not to pay it any mind its a old house. I grabbed my bowl of cereal and went up stair to my room. Only to see my cousin already in there waiting. She looked at me again in that weird way before saying. I feel safe here, I laughed a little and said because its to small to harm you. But she just sat there with that face. I told her let call cho and we'll have a slumber party down in the living room. she smiled a little we can even invite emiko too. I grabbed her hand and lead her down stair to ask my mother. In no time at all my other two cousin came and we popped popcorn, made sandwiches. we stuffed ourselves with candy and soda. After awhile we pulled the couch bed out and all got in then watch cartoon. I was the first one to fall asleep but that didn't last long. About my living room its connected to the dinning room. The dinning room is separated by a swinging door and right next to that door is a door leading to the basement. Now during the day you don't pay attention to it much. But at night my mother turns the light on leading to the basement, holding the swinging door open with a door stopper. As I said earlier I was the first one asleep. I was facing towards the kitchen and so was my other cousin emiko, cho was facing towards the door to the house with hana(which is my cousin that moved in). emiko gently pushed cho waking her up and cho hit hana waking her up. After awhile they were able to wake me. They covered my mouth before waken me up so that I wouldn't make a sound. emiko pointed at the door to the basement and whispered do you see that. I rubbed my eyes and soon saw what looked like a hand flicking the light on and off. To scared to moved I shut my eyes and slowly moved the blanket over my head, As did my cousins. We waited til the sun to rise before going to sleep, only to be woke by my mothers foot steps. She walked into the kitchen and asked " was the basement light bothering you girls" no one answered. She said "I mean you don't have to worry its okay that you turned it off". We wanting nothing more then to tell her but she wouldn't have believed us if we did. we quickly ran to my room after cleaning up to shower. One would sit on the toilet while another bathed and two stayed in my room , waiting. When we all were done we waited for my mother and brother. After which we all left to go bowling, then we dropped my two cousin off before returning home. at that moment I truly felt unlucky and I'm sure hana did too. Washing our clothes became a daunting task, rushing down and feeling like two eyes were always on you. Which made you run when you went back up stairs. After awhile me and hana just decided it would be better to wash it at the laundry mat. The summer passed and I moved back into my room and spend most of my free time there. Rarely going in the kitchen, cousin or mother room. Art became my out let and I soon joined a art after school program. My cousin hana spent less and less time home and when my cousins emiko, and cho came over during the weekend they rarely stepped past the hall way. The feeling seemed to intensify but I didn't understand why. Little things would happen here and there but the feeling grew. unknown to me that was soon to change in a big way.

Weeks passed and things would go missing, only to show up later in the kitchen somewhere. The microwave would shut off while in use. I know your thinking power shortage in the cord, well if you were to ask my mother she said the same. But what do think when three new replacements all do it? Now I'm a very careful person, I doubt check everything. And I finding upsetting that the stove gas would be on while we slept. The first few times I let it go but it scared me when one morning we woke to the whole house smelling like gas. I made it my job to never leave my infant brother alone, unfortunate that meant coming home. Things seemed to bug me and the only place I found peace was in my room. A year passed in my cousin moved out, my mother didn't want my cousin out late and my cousin refused to tell her why she rather stay after school or at a friends til ten. I begged hana to just tell her but she felt this was her chance to escape. I have a feeling now things were worst for her then me. Until this day she refuses to visit. It took awhile but things slowly went back to normal, until my cousin garren came to visit for the holiday. It was the first time he had stayed and he was acting strange the whole time. Later I would find out later that he really didn't want to come after what his mother had told him. He had told me that while watching TV around 12am she closed her eyes only to hear the steps creek when she looked up she saw someone at the top of the stair. She slowly got up to not wake me and went upstairs. As she got there she felt a cold breeze coming from the room right in front of the stair case. She saw that the window was fully open and took a deep breath, realizing it was her mind playing games on her. She went in and tried to close it then the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

She assumed it was cause of the air, when she finally got it close she went to leave. Shutting the door as she left to go back down stairs. later when my mother came home she talked with her about what happen telling her she should keep the windows closed it could scare someone. My mom looked at her as if she was silly and said none of the windows are open ive closed them the day we moved in. and plus that room locked actually all of them are but mines. My aunt said must have been a dream (personally the first time maybe). But my cousin said that it happened the whole time she was there. I told him well then you can sleep in the small room in the back, its ichiro's but he sleeps with mommy.

He nodded but saw that with the crib and all, it wasn't enough room.

So he ended up sleeping down stair. Now ive been told everyone can "feel" when weird things happen but not everyone can "see". Half the time I'm happy ive only seen two odd things I cant explain away. If I was to describe which one I was I'm someone that "feels" and I thinks that ten times better then "seeing".

Well my cousin ended up sleeping on the couch. I told him to close the swinging door but I guess he forgot. I personally think he was just lazy, so as the night went one as he later told me something happened he wish he could unseen. So he went to turn the lights off, TV off and prepared to go to sleep. A few hours passed and he was woke out of his sleep by the microwave. he popped up and saw the light, he stood still afraid to move. Then he saw a women walk to the microwave, from what he said he thought it was my mom. But then after his eyes really adjusted he saw that the woman was to tall to be her and dressed oddly. Oh yeah a thing about my mother she's has short straight hair and she loves wearing cotton dark color pants set pj's. This women he said was wearing what look like a silk gown(it was shiny) he hair was long and in a braid but the oddest thing of all was her complexion, It was like a doll. Now I wear glasses so personally I find it hard to believe someone can see all that. Well I cant without putting my glasses on. Lets just say after that my cousin garren rarely came over to stay. Time passed and my brother grew to a bad toddler but never towards me. he may have driven mommy crazy but he was always kind to me. So things once again went back to normal. I was going to start college and was so excited, finally some freedom. one day I got home and decided to put my homework off and play with my brother. A few hours my mom came home from work with dinner and some news. My cousin kenta had recently broke up with his girl and was moving in. I was kind of wary of her decision, because it didn't go so well when he lived with my grandmother. But a month later he moved in, now another thing about my house in the basement is a new addition. At least that what my mom told me, she said in the ate 70's they turned some of the basement into a little apartment. I never notice because it was always locked and my made it clear never to go in there. I assumed it was loose wire or something. once in a blue when I got up the nerve to stay long enough to look under the door, I was only met with a cold breeze.

Well that was his new room, lucky him his own bathroom and kitchen.

Well a few months pass and things were normal, then I fall really ill. My mom tells me to stay in the living room so I'm close to my cousin. She drops my brother off at my grandmas so he wont catch it. I spent my days eating toast and drinking soup, only to spend my afternoons running to vomit. A wonderful experience, don't you agree? One night it got really bad and with my luck my mom was at work. my cousin stepped to go refill my meds. It seemed like forever, the light and TV hurt my head so I turned it off.

Well after a hour I was to tired of keep my eyes open, I didn't know why but I had a over whelming feeling to open them again. I did only to be met with the scariest thing ever. It still scares me to this day but made me believe garren completely. There she was bent over me skin like a dolls and eyes that could kill. I couldn't move not that I was willing to try, I was to freaked out. I wanted nothing more then to close my eyes til she went away. But I couldn't, I watches her closely and saw that her lips were moving but she spoke no words. Her braid swayed back and fourth over her shoulder and was held with a red ribbon. Her gown hung over my chest as I held my breath. Then it hit me, that familiar strong Oder of gas. I wanted to look towards the kitchen but couldn't take my eyes off her in a odd way she was beautiful. She continued speak and all I could think was what are you saying?. Her hand slowly made its way to my face and I shut my eyes only to be confronted by a cold breeze on my cheek. A few seconds later the door opened and my cousin walked in bags in hand. I quickly opened my eyes to see him walking to me. I sat up and threw up in the bucket, only to then run to him. I held him tight and said I need to tell you something. He said yes looking at the fear in my eyes. Kenta this house scares me, its just not normal and I cant deny it. He brought me back to the couch and said I have to tell you something. You know the reason mommy locked the door in the basement, I shook my head no. she said that before buying the house the owner told her that there was a murder down there. A little boy and his mother by the husband. And that the owner made it clear to not go in there unless she really needed to. But you know how your mother is everything can be explain if you put enough thought in it. Well I don't know why but when I'm down there alone and I'm watching TV sometimes I can hear laughter and running. When I lay in bed and listen and that's as far as it will goes. But other times I can see him he looks at me from behind the beam. I look at him with amazement before asking what else. He said that's it ive never seen the women. I jumped up and said we need to tell mommy, I'm tired of hiding this from her. We cant pretend that nothing is wrong. He nodded handed me my meds and when down stairs. The day came and I readied myself to tell mommy, she took it all in and then spoke. I understand but why wait to know, I told her why and she proceeded to tell me she had the house blessed. I asked when she said before you and aunty stayed, so then why is this happening. My mom went on to explain that she thinks they are watching over us and only act up when unfamiliar faces are here.

So that's was my life in this house, I just accepted the feeling and now its normal to me. My little brother ichiro is five now and none of my family is willing to stay the night. things still happen once in the blue like the door to the basement opening and slamming shut. The kitchen still is oddly cold and if you stay down stairs at night the microwave still acts up. every once in awhile I wake up to my window open and my door knob on the floor. But when I'm done with college mommies selling the house and I'm off to being a independent women. Lol my mom and me laugh about it now when we go up to p.a during the weekend to see the progress of her new house. "I'm being a house from the ground up. There's no way that anything wrong can happen", I always respond with "that's true but in this forest your worst enemy will be your mind"

Sometimes I wonder if I should look more into the house history. I know there's more to the story of my house then I was told.

I was always told the scariest thing were things you once thought could never happen. Whether you believe its possible or not, remember everything was considered impossible at once. bodies decay but what happens to the soul? what about horrible people and ones who life was cut short?

Are you truly hearing thing when your alone and your name is called? what about that odd cold breeze that blows by you on a hot day lingering around you as you start to walk home.

So the next time you get that horrible feeling and decide that those weird occurrences were just your mind playing tricks on you.. Maybe just maybe it wasn't


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it me junko again, well this September started off well. My mothers house was finished earlier then planned so I ended up moving out before I finish college. Let me tell you it was a big shock, sleeping alone in a two bedroom apartment. I look forward to the weekend when my little brother visits. Me and my boyfriend would take him to the movies and his favorite restaurant. My mom helped me out with rent until I found a part time job. I was so happy when I landed it, it was at this beautiful theater. You know one of those you would imagine plays during the civil war took place at. oh yeah I made a friend her name is eun, she started a few weeks after I did. I guess the manger thought it was to much for one person to do. She's so pretty, I sometimes wondered why she's working here. I spend my time making sure no one breaks in but who would want to?

From what I'm told a lot of break ins take place, the manger used to come in early only to see the main dressing room and the balcony area in disarray. I cant help but think its odd that people would trash those areas. You really need to know the building to get into the balcony area and the dressing rooms are in the basement. Why go all the way to the balcony just to mess it up then go to the basement area, why not the floor between? Well back to the story I took the job, I mean 13 a hour what 18year old you know makes that much. Not many if you ask me, so Monday came and right after school I made my way to work. Hoped on the train and transferred to the bus, the ride went better then I though. I didn't fall asleep and seven stops to the theater eun got on. I was happy I hated having to wait alone til she came. I looked at her with a smile on my face she took a seat next to me on the empty bus. She was dress elegantly, the dress was closely fitted to the torso just under the bust, falling loosely below, the fabric was a fine white muslin and she carried a Pelisse Coat. It was out of this world I just couldn't take my eyes off her and how her hair seemed to gracefully sway with the movement from the bus. our stop soon came and we got off. She walked like as if in a daze just nodding while I talked to her about school. When we got in I excused myself to go change in my uniform. She nodded and waved back. Now that I look back eun never really talked much, I guess that's why I liked her. She listened twice as much as she talked. She always genuinely seemed interested in my life and I loved the attention. I came back from the bathroom and she was gone. I paid no mind and just made my walk around. our shift soon came to a end and I went to change again. When I the shift was done I ran to get my backpack before locking up. When I got to the door eun was waiting. She was wearing pearls around her neck, a sleeveless square neck type dress that fell to her ankles. she had matching gloves and a bracelet. her hair reminded me of what ocean waves would look like. It struck me odd but I assumed she did plays and changed before getting there. I mean I always loved historical clothing and would wear them around given the chance. I felt sometimes I was born in the wrong era. So I didn't mind it at all actually loved it. As I closed the door I noticed my boyfriend pulling up. I ran to the car and turned to introduce him to eun but she was already gone. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before taken me home. When I got home he went in the kitchen and made me something to eat. While he did that I ran the bath water and told him about my day. He walked to the bathroom and took out a bathing table (not sure the right name but its like one of the table for you to serve people breakfast in bed. But for the bathroom) and handed it to me before placing my food on it. He sat down and asked "you've been working there for a few months now and ive never meet eun, why? I didn't know honestly so I told him "I'm not sure she's always in a rush I guess, I think she has another job she always wear the prettiest dresses". He looked at me as if that was a odd comment but I proceeded to explain how they were more of the historical type. He nodded as he stood to leave. After my bath I took a nap before waking for school. A months passed and things were normal until Friday. I was so happy it was pay day and I promised to take my brother out. But something was wrong with my check, it was way to low. I waved bye to eun as I waited for the manger to come in to ask why. While I waited I wondered if it would have been to noise if I asked eun how much she made. I mean we work the hours so should make the same amount. It took some time but he finally came in and was surprised to see me.

"junko what brings you here?"

"well sir I think there was a mistake on this weeks paycheck". He waited for me to hand it to him while saying "oh that's no good let me see". "okay here sir". "so how many hours do you remember working these past two weeks?" He grabbed the sign in sheet and compared it to the paycheck. "hmm, 22 sir". "ah, I see the mistake junko it only says 17. We will fix this and add the additional five hours on your next pay". I said "thank you" while walking to leave. But I turned around and said "sir, I wanted to thank you for the extra help. I will admit having eun here at night keeps my mind from wondering". "eun? Junko your the only one that we hired for the night shift. unless your talking about eun hee but she works afternoons" "no I'm sure she said her name was just eun"". Before he could answer I said never mind the nights must be getting to me.

Could I had imagined her I mean a hard day of school and work its not that far fetched. the mind can do crazy things when it lacks sleep. Well I didn't worry to much about it. I hoped in my bf car and drove to pick my brother up, this weekend we were going camping. He had begged me for weeks and I finally gave in, my boyfriend was happy to join us. He knew the perfect place to go too.


End file.
